


Aquela Coisa da Sobrancelha

by SupercorpÉAmor (HellaSupercorpTrash)



Series: Supercorp Oneshots (Pt-Br) [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaSupercorpTrash/pseuds/Supercorp%C3%89Amor
Summary: Lena percebeu uma coisa: todas as vezes em que ela arqueava sua perfeita sobrancelha, ela ganhava um belo beijo de Kara.





	

**Author's Note:**

> * As sobrancelhas da Katie McGraph precisam de um feriado especial: http://char-is-hella-gay.tumblr.com/post/155006799398/kneelbeforethecommander-katie-mcgraths-eyebrow  
> * Me siga no Tumlr: char-is-hella-gay

Lena percebeu uma coisa: todas as vezes em que ela arqueava sua perfeita sobrancelha, ela ganhava um belo beijo de Kara.

Fosse durante seus encontros-que-não-eram-encontros (porque estavam-namorando-mas-não-estavam-namorando) em almoços, jantares ou somente passando um tempo juntas. Durante as entrevistas para um artigo novo de Kara (que nunca era escrito). Ou enquanto estavam assistindo Netflix juntas, grudadas no sofá extremamente confortável da repórter (mas ela era mais confortável que o sofá e Lena sequer hesitava em se apertar contra ela somente para sentir o calor). E quando não podiam se beijar, Kara tinha um olhar de cachorro abandonado, um biquinho adorada, e então quando beijava Lena, era algo de alguém ansioso e completamente apaixonado. Como ela podia ser _tão_ fofa?

Exatamente por causa dessa coisa com a sua sobrancelha, ela percebeu que Kara e Supergirl era exata e definitivamente a mesma pessoa. Os mesmos olhos firmes e gentis, o mesmo belo sorriso, a mesma pequena cicatriz e, o mais importante de todos, os mesmos olhos, o mesmo brilho que aparecia quando Lena arqueava a sobrancelha.

Então ela começou a fazer de propósito todas as vezes em que ela e a heroína interagiam, era divertido. A CEO realmente apreciava as pequenas alterações na expressão da heroína. E, depois, claro que ela recebia um beijo perfeito quando via Kara novamente. Oh, como ela era óbvia. Lena ser perguntava se todos - ou quase todos - na CatCo sabiam que a adorável repórter e a heroína _badass_ eram a mesma pessoa e adoravam ela demais para contar isso.

Uma noite, depois de mais uma das dezenas de tentativas de assassinatos, Supergirl pousou na varanda do seu escritório. Depois de uma troca de meia dúzia de palavras, Lena fez - não de propósito dessa vez - a sua arqueada de sobrancelha e só percebeu quando os lábios de Kara estavam contra os seus em um beijo suave e doce. Com o gosto familiar, as mãos mornas em seu rosto (os polegares acariciando suas bochechas lentamente), um toque cuidadoso. Ela podia pegar balas com as mãos, esmagar e destruir, mas tinha o controle perfeito da própria força.

Se Lena não soubesse da verdade, ela descobriria com o beijo. O beijo perfeito. Porém, Kara não sabia que Lena sabia e se afastou (muito cedo, na honesta opinião de Lena).

“Me desculpe, srta. Luthor.”

Lena revirou os olhos: “Pare com isso, Kara.”

“Espere, o que? Não, não, não, de jeito nenhum. Do que você está falando? Eu não…”

“Vamos, eu não sou _tão_ estúpida. Mesmos olhos, mesmo sorriso. E o mesmo beijo.”

“Oh, okay… certo… não está zangada comigo?”

“Deveria?”

“Eu não sei… eu não te co-”

“Com uma boa razão, não é?”

“Sim, é perigoso… e você já está em perigo somente pelo seu sobrenome.”

“Você é tão doce” Lena a abraçou pela cintura, o rosto enfiado no seu peito, ela sentiu as mãos fortes nas suas costas, acariciando em movimentos circulares.

“Eu me importo, eu realmente me importo com você.”

“Eu comecei a achar isso, talvez você me beijar sempre que eu arqueio uma sobrancelha me ajude a pensar nisso.”

“Espere” ela empurrou Lena delicadamente, apenas o suficiente para olhar os seus olhos, um certo choque na sua expressão “Você fez de propósito!”

“Apenas em 80% das vezes” e arqueou a sobrancelha lentamente de novo.

“Oh, Rao me ajude.”

Kara beijou ela novamente, precisando ser empurrada - Lena precisava respirar com mais frequência do que Kara - para parar o beijo.


End file.
